


A Rib to Rib

by goodnightPidge



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward First Times, Car Sex, Confrontations, Established Relationship, F/M, Insecurities, Porn With Plot, SO MUCH FLUFF, kind of angst, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodnightPidge/pseuds/goodnightPidge
Summary: After an awkward dinner at the Holt household, Pidge and Lance venture out into the night, attempting to work out their dilemmas.





	A Rib to Rib

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever smut writing, so sorry if I go into A LOT of detail (Just in general too). This was for me to practice smut writing for my other story and I definitely went into some... detail here. Also very quick; I hinted throughout the fic that Lance and Pidge are still in high school. Just an FYI, they're seniors and are aged 18 (Just roll with it! I know there's a canon age gap, but let's live in this reality for this fic). But I hope you enjoy reading this and I'd love to read some feedback!

Lance’s blue car pulled to a stop in the empty parking lot of a soon-to-be demolished Wendy’s. It was quiet in the car, understandably. But Pidge hated how uncomfortable the air was, and she wouldn’t be surprised if Lance thought so aswell. Suitably, a sigh escaped his mouth, along with Pidge’s subtle hum.

One bad night, was what this was. That’s all. But the awkwardness was just unbearable to the point that it was nearly tangible. He turned to Pidge’s zoned out face and joked with a suave smile,

“Think you can still get the old man to raise my C up to an A?”

An eyeroll sent from Pidge.

“How do you even have a C in Robotics? Seriously, all you have to do is sit in class and leave.”

Lance clarified, matter-of-factly, “Aaactually Pidge, I work my butt off in that class more than I do in AP Calculus. So not quite”

There was a brief moment of silence between the two and it had made Pidge even more conscious of the elephant in the room. Now it was necessary to bring it up. She shifted awkwardly in her seat and began, “But I’m sorry my dad was being a little pissy tonight. I really didn’t expect him to be so outwardly spoken towards you…. at the dinner table…. in front of my mom and brother.”

Lance huffs out a chuckle, “Nah. It’s no biggie. I can get on his nerves sometimes in class, so I can understand.“

“Um.”

She twiddled with her fingers, speechless as to how she should explain to Lance. Her dad taught Lance in his robotics class, apparently, so he was able to get a first hand view of how her boyfriend was. Everyday.

And let’s just say, Lance is not the most… mature around his classmates. For sure, he does have his serious moments, but that’s only in the rarest and most precious of moments. Unfortunately, Papa Holt did not see this side to him, and he certainly didn’t enjoy the surprise of finding out that Lance was the subject of Pidge’s adoration.

She could’ve told him at least an hour before Lance came over. It would’ve saved the awkward greeting her dad gave to Lance as he opened the door. Pidge deeply regrets her decision.

_Lance stood in front of the entrance with eager anticipation for finally meeting Pidge’s parents after two months of them dating. Hands filled with a fresh batch of chocolate-chip cookies, he greeted with a smile as the door opened, “Good evening Mr. Holt. I brought some of my delicious cookies to the dinner were digging in tonight.” Mr. Holt was, more or less, not at all impressed._

“Yeah..” She started, “I kind of didn’t tell him.. that _you_ were my boyfriend.”

Lance gasped in horror, “You’ve been keeping our relationship a secret from your family? For two months?” No response.

“Pidge, you’ve had lunch with my mom like six times! And you’ve basically became best friends with my nerdy-tech cousin, Lila. A _distant_ cousin may I add,” He shifted to the back of his seat in disbelief. It genuinely did hurt him, despite his feigned, humorous tone.

“I’m a private person, Lance,” Pidge replied unapologetically, “Plus, two months really isn’t much of a substantial period of time.”

“That’s practically a decade in Lance time,”  

Pidge smirked, “You big baby.”

Lance gasps again, continuing his ramble with a heightened tone, “But I mean, shouldn’t your dad be at least a little relieved that it was me? Since I’ve had him as a teacher for a year and all, he should know me to a T. Feeling at ease that it’s not some random kid, and instead, it’s his favorite student in the whole wide galaxy.”

But that was just the problem. Her dad knew him well. A bit _too_ well.

Pidge changed the subject, “Look, let’s just- get some food to eat since we left the dinner at an earlier time than planned.”

“...says the one who dragged me out of the house.”

She stayed silent at that, but Lance, nevertheless, gripped onto the gear stick and began his requested trip. And they stayed silent throughout the ride. During the drive, all that was heard were some outdated 80’s music booming from the radio, Lance’s idle humming to said music, and Pidge’s heart throbbing in her ears making it hard to focus on anything but her thoughts.

There was another reason her dad had such an attitude towards Lance. Another reason she wasn’t telling Lance.

**

They ended up just buying a large drink to share from McDonalds, filled with Fanta. Turned out they actually weren’t that hungry and the few bites of mashed potatoes she had during the dinner was enough to fill her up after all. The car was set on park, this time at another parking lot that neither teen recognized.

She handed the humongous Fanta cup to Lance. Pulling out her phone, she exclaimed at the time, “Crap, it’s almost ten o’clock.”

“So?” Lance sipped absent mindedly then set the cup down.

“Did you forget that I have a curfew or something or…”

Lance hummed in slight worry, but changed the subject, “Hey, do you wanna go look at the city lights from this super high cliff? I’ve never been there at night. It’ll be cool,”

“You know what. I’ll just print out the definition of curfew and tape it all over your car. How about that,”

“Just say you’re staying over at Allura’s or something. It’s the weekend so it shouldn’t be too bad,”

Lance’s persistence caused Pidge to tense up, just a bit. The implications of the previous statement silenced her once again.

He quirked an eyebrow up in concern, “Are you okay? You’ve been kind of off tonight,”

“Just a long week.” She turned towards the window and she leaned on it’s cold surface.

“Hey, it’s okay if you don’t want to hangout tonight or anything. I can take you back home,” Lance said quietly.

Pidge nodded. The words her dad said about Lance tonight kept replaying in her mind that she just wanted to sleep comfortably to another day and forget about them.

Though Pidge claims she wants to sleep to another day, a great part of her would do anything to avoid going back into the Holt household.

Lance spoke up once more, in a more skeptical tone than before, “But what your dad said tonight… did he mean it?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like, when he said that comment about me. Not to me, but sort of talking with your mom. He said something like, ‘It’s a shame that Katie’s dating this Don Juan of a  womanizer.’ Does he really think I’m like that?”

Pidge replied inadvertently, “I mean, I don’t know. He could’ve just been saying whatever,”

Pidge continued to stare out the window, briefly imagining herself being anywhere but in the car.

Lance called out in a timid voice, “So it’s true?”

“..um.. maybe?”

“...and do you agree with him?”

A brief silence followed his question, and Pidge was unable to reply willingly. The passing cars served as something to help avoid the uncomfortable confrontation. But she couldn’t leave him hanging, “Just- it’s kind of an uncontrollable thought process I have… you know?”

He didn’t reply but still listened.

Her body turned slightly towards him, but still avoided his gaze, staring at the bottom of her dress instead, “It’s like, I always imagine that… you’re just ready to go to the next pretty girl and abandon me when you get bored of me. But I immediately invalidate that theory because... I know that that’d never happen. Or at least… I hope so…” She mumbled the last part.

She has known Lance ever since she moved to the small town, being his friend for a long time. One thing that stuck out about Lance was the way he was forward to any girl he was interested in; which, in Lance’s standards, would be every girl that has a beating heart and is single. He seemed like the typical playboy in Pidge’s eyes. And at first it was a thing she ignored about him, even though at the time she had a faint interest in him.

This went on until her crush for him grew larger than she had expected. That’s when she started to care more about how much flirting he did with every girl. Every girl but her. Which initially made her a weird mix of angry and hopeless.

And this went on for a whole, torturous year.

That is until Lance started being more flirtatious towards Pidge and he asked her to be his girlfriend. His decision did not happen overnight however. It had been a whole month prior of him simply making Pidge blush red cherries. It was when she finally reciprocated that he decided to take his chance. And she said yes.

But Pidge had always been a hesitant lover; the farthest they had gone being a brief makeout. She was simply too afraid that Lance actually turns out being a playboy, waiting to use Pidge. Which was why confronting him was such a difficult thing for her to do at the moment.

As Pidge internally freaked herself out, Lance’s response took her by surprise.

“Why do you think that I’d leave you?”

Pidge stayed silent for a moment, to think through her reply. Lance was patient with her as usual.

“...well we’ve been official for two months..”

“Yeah.”

“In some, I emphasize _some_ , people’s standards…. that’s a pretty long time...”

“Some would say.”

Pidge sighed deeply, as she produced the words she avoided saying for a long while.

“And we... haven’t had sex yet.”

His eyes widened. She felt it. There was no need to look at him. And now the tense air was really getting to her, like poison gas swimming into her lungs. It became harder just to think.

With an earnest tone, he responded, “Eh. It’s not really… um a race or anything. It’s just a thing that kind of... happens naturally?”

“I know, I know. It’s just… we’re either taking it too slow or doing things too fast. And I just don’t know-”

“Come on Pidge, you shouldn’t have to worry about that sort of thing with me. It’s no big deal. Sex is not a determining factor in a relationship for me. If you don’t feel comfortable, I completely understand and I will be by your side, regardless,” Lance said in his enthusiastic tone, obviously attempting to lift up her worries.

She tried to believe him. But words were just sounds made to the air to her. For all she knew, Lance could’ve been talking to the car door next to Pidge. Or the inside mirror, saying those words to himself in meaningless rehearsal. Is there really any sort of lasting weight to anything he says to her? Did he really mean it?

And she knows, deep down, she shouldn’t be doubting him. He didn’t deserve this much bad treatment on his name. But it’s so hard for her when she’s so scared.

She continued, “... I just don’t know if I’ll be giving myself up so easily and so soon. And to be terribly frank… I don’t want to feel like you’re just…. using me.”

“Pidge…”

She held her breath, not knowing if she’d said too much or if he was getting tired of talking to her or who knows what else. Her ears perked up at his voice once more,

“Katie, can you please look at me?” He whispered in concern.

She then lifted her head up and saw Lance’s smile. Surprisingly, his expression didn’t look annoyed or uncomfortable or even slightly ingenuine. The smile was like any other smile he would’ve given her on any other day. Loving and glowing. Her heart started to pound just a little louder, for a better reason this time.

Lance then rested his hand on top of Pidge’s on the arm rest. Using his other hand, he cupped her pink cheeks. He then proceeded to kiss Pidge’s covered forehead, all the while brushing his thumb on top of her hand.

“Ofcourse I’m not using you just for a meaningless good time. If that were the case, I would’ve dashed off like any other d-bag months ago”, he then leveled his eyes with her attentive eyes and continued, “I’m just using you for your homework and your gigantic brain. Obviously.”

Pidge lightly pushed Lance away, in a lighthearted manner. She would’ve bitterly believed his weightless joke if that were the absolute truth. But it wasn’t.

Whenever he’d accompany Pidge doing her homework in the library, he usually sat patiently phone in hand, watching time-killer YouTube videos. Not a word usually said between the two until she was done, respectively allowing her to focus.

She wouldn’t mind it. It was actually calming to have him around, radiating a supportive warmth to her spirit. And when she’d finish, he would then take her out to eat and drop her off. It’s not like Lance had to be there either. He usually did his homework afterwards and had absolutely no problem passing any class with flying colors (excluding Robotics, apparently).

It then dawned on Pidge that Lance even likes her soundless, focused company. In a way, it was sort of cute and innocent. And it’s times like those when Pidge gets scared that Lance does it all to gain one thing; as seen repeatedly throughout the few romantic interests she’s had in the past. But it’s then when she realizes that Lance really isn’t like that.

“You calling me smart?” Pidge said with a smug smile, basking in the flattering compliment given to her brains.

“Hush, miss rumored class valedictorian,”

“Actually, that would be Keith who’s rumored to be our class valedictorian,”

He deadpanned, “Could you please not talk about Keith while I’m trying to woo you right now,”

Lance grabbed both of Pidge’s hands, pulled them closer to Lance’s heart and sighed, “Incase you haven’t been able to tell from these past two months- well, actually..... three if you count that whole month where I was basically just launching pick-up lines at you but….” He inhaled deeply as she held her breath.

“Pidge, I really like you okay. Like a lot. And you’re so unbelievably smart, and not just the book smarts either. But you’re just so full of intellect and talent and, okay, literally talking to you about the origin of the word ‘shoe’ has been one of the best conversations I have had with another human being. And you know I prefer animals over people,”

“Yeah, you do talk to your fish a lot”, Pidge commented.

“I mean who wouldn’t, they’re awesome. Anyways, I also think you’re so attractive and such a badass. I just.. feel like you’re too good for me at times and I’m just like, ‘Well, what the hell does she get from a guy like me?’” he said in a sheepish tone.

It clicked to her how much Lance cared for her. He cared for her, a lot. She started to feel guilty for even bringing up her issues. It was clear in his confession that there’s more to her than just a body in Lance's eyes. So she decided to give him a bit of her faith, just this one time. Baby steps.

“Lance… if we’re just going to keep shoveling deeper with our insecurities and fears then we’ll never get anywhere,” Pidge confessed.

A terrified shriek came from Lance, “Are you breaking up with me?!”

Pidge snorted at the dramatic reaction from her boyfriend. It was cute to her how Lance was serious about them together.

“What the heck. No. I’m simply saying that I think we should find a way to simply resolve these… dilemmas that each of us have,” Pidge ended the sentence in a slightly suggestive tone to an oblivious Lance.

He interrupts, “Just one more thing Pidge. I don’t just like you for you. But I also like you a lot because you make me so happy. Being with you is never boring. That’s why I always go to the library after school, because I love-”

He stops himself in a moment of hesitation then continues, “Uh- seeing you doing the thing you’re most passionate about. It's c-cute,”

Pidge looked down at Lance’s hands still holding on to hers. She then brought his hands up to her cheeks for him to feel and quietly murmured, “Lance, you know I love you too right?”

He looked at her with slight skepticism but nevertheless said warmly, “...Really? I just thought that you became my girlfriend only because you pitied me,”

“Hmm, wrong!” She chirped.

She lifted herself up to meet Lance’s cheek to kiss it. A brief peck was all it was, attempting to mediate his uncertainty.

But the peck on the cheek was not enough for Lance. He pulled Pidge closer, making her lean onto the armrest. With one hand, he cupped her cheek while threading through hair. With the other hand he caressed Pidge’s arm, which was layered with goosebumps as his prior action caused her a pike of excitement. And lastly, he planted a loving smooch onto her soft lips.

It was a bit longer than the peck, but no longer than it had to be. They separated with a quiet smack then looked at each other intensely. Pidge felt ready for anything at that moment and knew, with full certainty, that she’s ready to take their relationship to the next level.

“Hey, you don’t have to drive me home tonight. We can go to that cliff you were talking about earlier. I’ll just text Allura while we drive there,”

“Oh? Okay. Are you sure? We can totally forget that stupid idea,”

“I think it’s a great idea.”

**

Within 20 minutes, the lovers arrived at their desolate destination. The area was high above the neighborhood, twinkling street lights resembling stars below. Thick forests were the only things surrounding the single path that lead to the edge of the cliff. And this path was where Pidge and Lance were parked at now, allowing them proper privacy.

The secluded area caused Pidge to feel a sense of intimacy with her boyfriend, and she felt that it was finally time. This was the definite feeling she was waiting to act on.

She turned to Lance and bluntly asked, “Do you wanna make out?”

He spoke in an amused tone, “Absolutely”.

Pidge climbed on top of Lance’s lap with purpose, almost knocking over the humongous Fanta cup along the way. With her hands, she cupped his cheeks and met his mouth with hers. It was all just sweet, long smooches at first.

The sweet smooches quickly became a hungry makeout session, initiated by the ravenous Pidge. His hands slid to her clothed waist. Lance pressed her gently forward against the steering wheel and leaned to her chest until both torsos were touching.

Lance would’ve been completely content with just a simple makeout session and sleeping in the car, but it was clear in Pidge’s not-so-sly grinds that she’s intending to go a little farther. His lips departed from hers and he whispered, voice already rasping, “Pidge, are we-”

“Do you have condoms in your car?” Pidge breathed, forehead to forehead with Lance.

One of his hands reluctantly abandoned her waist to grab a condom hidden in his armrest. He set it down, so that he could sit back and really look at Pidge.

In his mind, she already looked incredibly sexy; leaning against the steering wheel, pelvis nearly kissing his pelvis, spaghetti straps slightly hanging off her buttery shoulder, and the minimal blue light from the moon providing a truly seductive view of his stunning girlfriend.

Pidge chuckled bashfully, “Didn’t actually expect you to have condoms on you,”

“Like I said, these things tend to happen naturally, so I gotta be prepared anywhere and anytime,”

“True... well, this right here just makes it very real,” Pidge looked, processing the situation.

“I’m seriously all for just sleeping tonight if you don’t feel comfortable-,”

“Oh no. You have no idea how badly I’ve wanted to do this,”

Pidge grabbed Lance’s collar and pulled him back into a full on makeout session. He had no problems with this.

Lance hummed, “Oh but we should probably have some music to set the mood.”

Pidge groaned over dramatically by the interruptions, but she nodded in agreement. His hands swam through the mess in his glove compartment until he found one CD labeled, _Shmood Moosic._

“You’re so proper,” She commented.

“Only the best for m’lady.”

“Doing it in a car is definitely top notch,” she says in a doubtful yet elated tone.

“You just don’t know.”

As the CD slid into the player, some slow Lana Del Rey played throughout the small vehicle. A little cliche, Pidge thought, but she didn’t mind it much and dove back into Lance’s lips.

With every twist and turn of their heads, and with every push and pull of their bodies, their breaths became more ragged and more desperate. Lance slowly slid one of his hands up Pidge’s smooth thigh to an upper area hidden under the dress.

Pidge looked down to her thighs and grabbed the dress bottom up to reveal her dark blue panties. Totally unintentional, but she knew that this was driving Lance wild as felt by his hand nearly clawing into her skin. Good thing she randomly decided to wear a lacy undergarment for her dress tonight.

Lance grabbed to pull the garment off and looked up at Pidge’s blushing face in complete awe.

“You’re so beautiful right now-”

“Oh my gosh, just freaking take off my underwear you big sap,”

He did and he threw them out of their presence. With her panties off, Pidge felt almost invincible. So invincible that she decided to grind much harder into one of Lance’s clothed thighs. He looked down and clenched his teeth together slightly, hissing from his anguishing arousal.

This was torture to Lance, but she was enjoying every second of it, so she didn’t stop. The material might’ve been a little too rough, but the warmth on her clit was burning a little hotter with every slight grind. And that was always a plus.

“Pidge, let me take off my pants-”

In an octave higher, Pidge breathed, “Ah... hold on. This rubbing feels really good-”

Her nails dug into Lance’s jacket and she felt herself already getting close. This was not where she wanted things to end up, but she just couldn’t stop. Lance just stared down, feeling trapped. Thankfully, he interrupted her insistent chase as he firmly held her hips still,

“Okay, no. Get off woman. We’re going to the back. I need space to undress before I explode in my boxers,”

Pidge gave a suggestive smirk to Lance as she could tell by his furrowed brows that her teasing wrecked him. He pulled the lever on the bottom of his seat so that the seat back could fall down. With a momentary fall, the lovers laid flat.

“Climb over me and get to the back seat,”

Pidge sighed once more, from yet another interruption. But she followed his request. As she climbed over Lance in a cramped and rushed manner, he caught a quick glance of her vagina from above. An epiphany came to mind.

Before the other leg could go over Lance’s head, he latched a hand onto the top of her thigh, halting her immediately.

“...Yes?”

“Pidge, can you... sort of sit on my face for a minute?”

A shiver runs down her body, and shamelessly Pidge agrees to do so. She settled her balance back so that Lance could have access. She held her dress up for the both of them.

And thus came the initial lick from her boyfriend’s tongue. Short, teasing, yet very satisfying. His tongue was a light feather compared to the rough material his jeans were, but it still felt surprisingly pleasant. She mewled quietly at the contact, silently hoping that Lance had more in store for her. He definitely did.

Lance’s lips then kissed her pussy lips, sucking on each of them generously. His tongue licked up to the pulsing clit from higher up and Pidge’s knees jerked fittingly. Her hands fell down to Lance’s skull, something for her to hold onto while she was casually losing it.

“Mmph, yeah. That feels… so good…” Pidge sighs.

Lance pulled Pidge’s thighs a bit more lower so that he could have easy access to her clit. He kissed each outer lip enduringly, and dove right into the spot that made Pidge tremble badly. His lips formed a sucking notion, and doing rightfully so to her tiny button.

A pleasured, unintentional shriek escaped Pidge’s mouth, and with every pulse of Lance’s sucking, she huffed harder and faster. The position in the cramped car already made it hard for her to squat. But Lance made it even harder for her just to sit up-right.

“L-Lance. S-Stop I’m about to cum- ah!” She tightened her thighs instinctively but released and quickly leaped to the back seat.

“Why wouldn’t you want to come?”

“W-Well this way, I already have some built up pleasure, so I’ll come harder once you really mess me up,”

Lance coughed at her forwardness but agreed, “That is pretty smart.”

He got up and followed her to the back. Still in a car, the space was not significantly bigger, but it was certainly an upgrade from the front. Lance leaned back to unbuckle and unzip his restrictive articles of clothing.

All the while, Pidge stared and nervously played with the ends of her dress. Everything was flowing nicely, despite the minor complications; plus the Lana Del Rey playing in the car really helped to ease her mind.

Lance decided to keep his shirt on, parallel to Pidge keeping her dress on. But he was also down to his boxers, so Pidge became attentive to the large bulge he had. He grabbed to slide them off, pulling his dick down with them. Until the boxers came off and his dick sprang free, making Pidge gulp at the size. She was, in short, blessed.

He looked at Pidge and asked,“So, is there any position do you wanna do first? Anything comfortable?”

She found it humorous that Lance was asking about which position to start but she played along, “Let’s just try missionary first, or at least attempt it,”

So Pidge laid on her back, one leg swinging off the seat and her hands lifting the dress up. Lance knelt with one leg as the other swung alongside with Pidge’s. He reached to the condom on the armrest and tore it open. When he was ready, he looked at her with a determined stare,

“When it starts to become unbearable, just tell me and I will stop immediately.”

She nodded and tried to relax her body.

Before that, he decided to prep her up a bit. Sadly with no help from lube, Lance was reliant on just his spit and Pidge’s default wetness. His finger entered in slowly and she was familiar enough to the feeling that she didn’t wince one bit. He circled around inside her, encouraging a stretch.

He then added two, then three. With more and more fingers, her breathing became more harsh, but it was all from pleasure. The event lasted no more than a minute, but now the show was really on.

With the little room there was in the car, Lance tried his best to level down to Pidge’s body. With one hand, he guided his dick into Pidge’s entrance. With just an inch slipped in, her body instinctively clenched down as did her teeth. But she adjusted quickly and he continued. Inch by inch, she felt herself clenching more all around; to toes, to fists, to thighs. And at one point, the feeling became almost excruciating.

She asked to take a quick break so that she could normalize her breathing and relax her vagina. Lance pulled out and rubbed her thighs in reassurance as she laid in silence. Giving her as much support as he possibly could, he praised her efforts and repeatedly complimented how beautiful she looked. And again the break lasted no longer than a minute.

Sooner or later, there was a rhythm that was established. It wasn’t too fast or slow, but it was a steady thrust and pull. Under his flexed body, she writhed in his hold. His fingers intertwined with hers, each others’ hands tightening every once in awhile.

Lance groaned rousingly into her neck, as Pidge whimpered quietly into his hair. Her voice was higher than usual and there was a layer of her breath abandoning her with every thrust. He found it incredibly hot.

She asked for harder and faster, and he complied unquestionably. Lance grabbed her knee up to his shoulder so that he had easier access to her clit. His fingers slid down to her sopping pussy and used the liquids to brush her clit with them.

Pidge keened as he used his index finger to push down, rub in circles, and pinch around her sensitive sweet spot. With her head tilted back and chest rising from the seat, she breathed even harder than before, gasping for even more.

Lance slowed his efforts doing the exact opposite of what she wanted. But before she could nag, he snaked his arms under her arms and pulled her to sit up. He changed their position a bit to his liking. Dick still inside her, he was now the one to slide down to the seat and Pidge became on top.

“Bounce on my dick?”

Pidge huffed a chuckle through her nose and complied.

With this much control, she raised her hips up high and grinded down in frantic, desperate fashion. Her head bowed down, with eyes shut tight and mouth left agape. Lance watched the sensual faces Pidge made as she would grind back down onto Lance. With half lidded eyes, she looked up to Lance and sighed, “Mmph, I-I’m so c-close- hah.”

“I’m -nngh. Close t-too..” Lance bit his lip and held onto Pidge’s hips. His thrusts became rapid ones, loud slapping noises drowning over the sound of music. Pidge’s whimpers became even higher, and her voice increased in volume, nearly shrieking.  

Pidge bowed completely down onto Lance’s chest and breathed heavily, in silent screams. Lance brought both of them to sit back up again, still fucking into her. With his face close to her neck,  he reached to suck on the fragile skin, licking over the marks right after.

She hugged him in, ducking her head into his collarbone. The heat built up and eventually overtook her whole body. With one final breathless scream, her body on fire squeezed tightly onto Lance’s dick, throbbing. He supported her with both his hands cradling her. Mind going blank, the only thing that she felt was Lance.

When she was done, she separated from Lance’s chest. Pidge cupped Lance’s cheeks, giving him a deep enough kiss that it caused the both to slightly rock backwards. He swayed back forward, enjoying the feeling of Pidge, and instinctively thrusted up into her. Oversensitive as she was, her moan was a loud one. Lance apologized, “S-sorry. My body just went in autopilot mode there for a second,”

“You didn’t come yet?”

“Aha.. not exactly,”

Pidge thought for a moment then replied, “You can keep fucking me until you reach your orgasm,”

Lance nodded then continued to thrust up into Pidge. She bit her lip in attempt to keep from screaming, but few muffled moans broke through. His voice became more and more discomposed until he finally came with one final grunt. Fingers dragged onto Pidge’s thighs, most likely leaving red marks to bloom in the morning. After he finished, he pulled her down, attempting to spoon in the crowded car.

They then rested their eyes to sleep peacefully in their afterglow.

**

A bright ray of shine pierced into the window of Lance’s car, brightening the lighting inside. Pidge awoke to this disruptive light, for a moment dazed as to where she was. She had initially thought that the erotic scenes she had seen were in a dream, but seeing that Lance had his arm wrapped around her waist, wearing no pants debunked that theory quickly.

She smiled to herself as she thought about the night being a reality, quietly muttering to herself, “Heh, nice,”

Her voice was pretty raspy from the surprisingly loud moans. She didn’t know she had it in her, really. And the sex in general wasn’t as nerve wracking as she expected it being. She was able to let go that night and actually live in the moment instead of being stuck in her head. It was all just simple fun, and Pidge would do it all over again.

But again, the reason for that could’ve simply just been because Lance was the one she was all over. In the past, she’d been in shallow relationships simply just to be in a relationship. At times they’d engage, but Pidge would usually make an excuse to avoid the meaningless affection. Eventually, the relationship would come to an abrupt end because of her unwillingness to show affection. With Lance however, that would not be a problem. Because she knew in her gut that he is the perfect match for her and he wasn’t going to use her for anything.

Lance grumbled into the back of Pidge’s neck, “Hm? What’s nice?”

He sounded half asleep, but he could still have a normal conversation with her if he wanted. He tightened his arm around Pidge’s waist, and nuzzled his face into her hair.

“I was just saying nice about last night,”

Lance took a moment to process what she had said, then laughed to himself, “Yeah, suuuuuper nice,”

Pidge removed herself from Lance’s long arms to look at the waking sky from the front window. It looked like it was around four to five o’clock, judging by the color of the sky. Which was still early, so she had time to relax before she went home. Lance sat up with her, rubbing his eyes.

His eyes diverted from the sunrise and looked to his girlfriend, in complete shock of her current state.

“Oh crap, I definitely might’ve messed you up,”

Pidge looked down to her thighs, where evidence of Lance’s nails dragging from her hips to her knee caps can be found. She then scarcely remembers the hickies Lance gave her, then sighed in defeat, “How bad are the hickies?”

“Uhhhhh…”

“Never mind,”

Pidge internally started to freak out as to how she was going to explain to her parents her disastrous appearance.

Lance’s face brightened up with an idea, “Wait, you left one of your green sweaters in my trunk. You can just wear that before I drop you off and uh… you can probably ask Allura to borrow some pants or something,”

Pidge released another sigh, in relief this time.

“You’re seriously the best. Can we get some water from the store? My voice is dying right now,”

Lance nodded in agreement, “Yeah, ofcourse. Let’s go to the front.”

Once they got to the front seat, Pidge wondered, “Wait, did you leave the car on throughout the entire night?”

“Nope, I turned it off shortly after you fell asleep and opened the window a little bit, so that we could have some air. I also cleaned the car up a bit,”

She hummed at that, and It was now Lance’s turn to ask an unrelated question,

“I keep going back to this, but I don’t think I could sleep tonight knowing your dad hates me. Can you please clear my name to him?”

“I’ll try. But I’ll just have to invite you to another dinner and you just gotta prove yourself to him,”

Pidge smiled at Lance, attempting to cheer him up. She nudged at his arm.

“My dad only thinks that because you’re always chatting it up with the girls. So he’s just scared that you’ll mess around and stuff. That’s all,”

“Yeah no, I used to be such a flirt to Allura in our Robotics class, but that was before _we_ were dating. I stopped that whole flirty persona now that I got you. I would never screw up something so amazing for something so pointless,” Lance reached to Pidge’s hand and tangled his fingers with hers.

She closed her hands with Lance’s fingers, “Mhm. You better not. Or your stomach is going to have a pleasant meeting with my fists.”

He huffed out a laugh, knowing for a fact that that wouldn’t be an issue he had to worry about. It was just as clear as spring that Lance was never going to leave Pidge; and that she was his and he was hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, that was a rollercoaster. Took me a week to write this. Hopefully I can work on my length in the future, I write too much. I hope you enjoyed anyways! Please leave some feedback~ ☆ヾ(*´▽｀)ﾉ


End file.
